The invention relates to a two-stroke engine of the generic type with a cylinder, in which a combustion chamber is formed, wherein the combustion chamber is bounded by a piston which drives a crankshaft mounted rotatably in a crankcase, wherein the crankcase is connected in the region of the lower dead center of the piston via at least one overflow passage to the combustion chamber, with an intake passage, wherein a section of the intake passage is formed in a carburetor, and wherein the intake passage is divided downstream of the carburetor into an air passage and a mixture passage, wherein the mixture passage opens into the crankcase and the air passage supplies combustion air into an overflow passage, wherein, in the carburetor, at least one main fuel opening and at least one idling fuel opening open into the intake passage, wherein a throttle element is mounted pivotably in the carburetor, and wherein the idling fuel opening opens into a secondary passage arranged within the mixture passage, wherein, in the idling position, the throttle element is arranged adjacent to the upstream entry opening in the secondary passage, and wherein the throttle element has an opening which, in the idling position of the throttle element, is arranged in the region of the entry opening and connects the secondary passage to that region of the intake passage which is located upstream of the throttle element.
DE 10 2004 009 310 A1 discloses an intake device for a two-stroke engine, in which, in the carburetor, a shielding element is arranged between the idling fuel opening and an opening in the separating wall, in order to avoid fuel overflowing from the mixture passage into the air passage.